


When Two Become One

by PurpleGirl7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Kings & Queens, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Royalty, Servants, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, The Force, Violence, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGirl7/pseuds/PurpleGirl7
Summary: AU. Prince Ben Solo has gone through many personal attendants. So, when he disposes of his most recent one, he expects his mother to persuade some poor man to fill the newly opened role. However, Ben is in for a cultural shock when he finds out that it will be a peasant called Rey who is to take up the position of attending to his every need.**They glared at one another for a few moments longer until Ben settled on slamming the door in her face. He whirled away and glared down at his trembling hands. What the fuck was that? A damned peasant making him react that way?!And that’s when it happened. He’d heard the saying before ‘when two become one’, but it had never held any sort of meaning to him. Until now. He should have locked the door, because he didn’t hear it open behind him. He couldn’t take his eyes off his leather clad hands. Then he heard it, the sound of feet racing along the marble floor quickly.Ben turned in time to see the brown-haired servant charging towards him. She had a surprising amount of strength and she managed to tackle him to the hard floor. He let out a grunt of pain as they fell.And two suddenly became one.At least, that’s what it felt like to Ben.
Relationships: Chewbacca & Rey, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Qui-Gon Jinn/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	1. Petty Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another story I have in the works! This is a whole new universe with its own rules and politics created by me! Enjoy!

Chapter One: Petty Thief.

_ Planet Dalah, Palda City. _

_ 30 A.D (After Darkness). _

**Queen Leia.**

The Queen sighed in relief as she lost her entourage of guards and ladies. She was sixty years old and she still had the energy to flee from her royal duties. The people of Palda City deserved better than a formal wave and smile; she wished to give them kind words that offered to help them sort out their problems. However, such a thing was impossible with the High Council on her back. 

Leia has seen many men rise and fall during her reign, but the High Council refuses to budge from their old ways of ruling, and she hated to admit it, but they had more power over her, the Queen of Palda City.

She managed to slip down a narrow alley while lifting her dress to avoid muddying the hem. All of her gowns were hand made by Ser Chester Pane, and the eccentric man would have her head if he saw the way her train was being treated along the moss covered cobblestone. Her golden crown matched her golden dress, but her halo was crooked from her slow jog away from her party. 

There was no doubt to Leia that the General of her army, Poe Dameron, would verbally abuse her for thinking it was wise to flee her protective circle. However, Leia has had enough. Ever since the disappearance of her husband, prince consort, Han Solo, she has found herself getting into a state of panic more often than being calm. It has been four years since he vanished, and it has been four years since the changes in their son, Ben Solo, took a drastic turn.

Mysterious forces wrapped around the world of Dalah, and her son — as well as herself — seemed to be tapped into the oddity. But, her son was slipping towards its evil and sinister side. He was known across the land as Kylo Ren, a fearsome fighter who cut down his enemies with a passive face incapable of feeling any positive emotions. Leia knew that wasn’t true. 

Her son had been raised in Palda City, where he socialised with the more unfortunate children and became their friend no matter what their upbringing was like. She’d seen the way he smiled at his father when they practised fighting techniques, as well as the way he smiled at her as she taught him politics and policies. Her son was not innately cruel, something had just found its way into his soul and darkened it. 

Leia has ruled over Palda City — the main capital of Dalah — for thirty years now. She’d fought alongside her husband as they dethroned the evil Palpatine from his hideous reign that had controlled the lands of Dalah for a decade. Palpatine’s men had been shipped off to the Isle of Gray to live out the rest of their lives behind bars. Leia had felt guilty about imprisoning them, and her good heart had been put to the test when she’d discovered that two of Palpatine’s men had been none other than her brother and father.

She had been raised in the Kingdom of Alderaan by her adoptive parents Bail and Queen Breha. She had been raised as an Organa and taught the ways in which a princess should conduct herself, and for a long time, Leia had thought her only purpose in life was to marry another royal and take the throne of Alderaan after the Queen was ready to descend. 

Oh, how wrong she had been. 

At the age of eighteen, she had been prepared to marry the man her parents decided was a fit for her, but after seeing the trail of men coming to request her hand, she fled deep into the night. Unbeknownst to her, Palpatine’s men had been awaiting the Ball eagerly as all their enemies would be there. Leia had been climbing to the top of a rocky ledge when the force of an explosion pushed her forward a few steps. The screams — she would never forget the screams. Her kingdom. Her home. Destroyed.

The purple bolts of lighting and the roaring of blue fire still haunted her dreams. She watched as the palace burnt down while the villagers screamed as Palpatine’s men slaughtered their way through the town. Leia knew that she couldn’t return, as far as Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious, was concerned, her body was one of the charred ones left in the wreckage. So, she fled across the land to form the Alliance. It was during this time that she found Han Solo and fell in love with him. He had no desire to become a leader, but he helped her raise armies to defeat the evil that was the Sith.

And so, Princess Leia became a Queen. She became the High Queen of Dalah, superior to the other Kingdoms and monarchs. She married the man she loved and gave birth to a son that she adored. However, the Gods had decided she must be tested regularly. The High Council survived the Sith and were too engraved within society to get rid of. The Elders have lived for centuries, and they always have the final word when it comes to Leia’s politics and policies; she wished to disband the damned thing, but the people of Palda City, as well as the lands across Dalah, found comfort in their old ways. 

Leia had thought her reign would be peaceful, then Sage Yoda had appeared from nowhere to tell her that two of the men she had imprisoned were in fact her real family. Anakin and Luke Skywalker. The names made her flinch away when mentioned. There was no way the infamous Darth Vader was her father, and she would never believe that Luke was her twin brother. It didn’t make sense, yet, somehow it did. Sage Yoda had mentioned so many names that had been involved in the separation of Leia and her brother from their mother, Padmé Amidala, that Leia was still confused as to what had actually happened on the day she was born.

However, it didn’t matter anymore, not to Leia. Her thirty year old son needed all of her attention. She’d always known that something dark had called to him, especially after he collapsed at the age of ten. She remembered that day clearly. One second she had been watching him head towards the populated part of Palda City from her balcony, then Ben had dropped to the floor crying out in pain. Everyone nearby rushed to his aid, and she’d paused at the sight of his veins glowing gold as black destroyed the light. Her son had been in so much pain that his body slipped into a week long coma. After that, her son had started to show physical signs of giving into the darkness; however, it was after Han Solo disappeared that it consumed him. His strength was unimaginable, and whatever power Dalah had granted him, was coursing through his body with the intent of causing destruction.

Leia’s foot slipped on the moss and she grabbed onto the wall to stop herself from falling on her face. The tropical climate of Palda City, in Leia’s opinion, was the perfect climate. However, it didn’t help for a speedy getaway thanks to the harsh rain the night prior. She heard voices coming from ahead, so she tiptoed against the wall to the end of the alleyway. Parts of Palda City were so tightly packed together, that some of the buildings were single jumps away from each other. 

She peaked her aged head around the corner, almost prepared to be caught by Poe; instead, a young woman was sitting on a step next to a Wookie. Leia paused at the sight. What was a Wookie doing in Palda City? The species native to Kashyyyk rarely ventured into the centre of Dalah, especially not into Palda City. They preferred to stay in the eastern parts of the world.

Leia focused her attention on the woman. Her youthful features were scrunched together as she separated the small loaf of bread and gave some to her companion, who gurgled in response. The more Leia stared, the more she realised that the loaf of bread in her hands was probably her first bit of food in a long time. The baggy clothes did not conceal her scrawny frame that was nothing but knobbly knees and sunken ribs. A tightness laced around her heart. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that poverty had increased dramtically in the last six years, but it hurt to see such a young girl slumming in a narrow part of the city with a loaf of bread that she’d probably stolen.

The Queen’s aching heart led her to reveal herself to the girl and the Wookie. They immediately took notice of her, and a roar came from the creature as the young girl hid the bread behind her back.

**Rey**

_ Palda City. _

She’s had better days. 

Her grip on the window ledge threatened to slip and plummet her four stories down onto the concrete. Yes, there have definitely been better days. 

A scrounger. A petty thief. 

She was all of those things, and perhaps in a different life she would feel ashamed to be those things, but she had to feed herself somehow. The scent of a cooked lunch had filtered into the street she had been sneaking down. It called to her, almost daring her to try to steal it. So, she climbed the side of the building and went through the open window. It was enough food to feed her and Chewie for weeks; they’d have full stomachs for the first time in years. 

Rey had met Chewbacca in Jakku when he’d been bought by Unkar Plutt as a slave when she was fifteen. She’d learnt many languages as the other slaves were a variety of species, which was why Rey and Chewie had become quick friends. They spent their time scavenging across the desert land. Life on Jakku was filled with violence. Rey had to learn from a young age to fight her own battles. The inhabitants of Jakku liked to settle their problems with a bare knuckle fight, and Rey gave it the best shot she could. She’d fought against women and men, and sometimes she lost and sometimes she won. It had happened so much that Rey found herself always resorting to violence to settle conflict, and she didn’t care if her opponent was twice the size and could kill her with a single punch, she always swung first no matter the condition she came out in when it was over. However, her life on Jakku came to an end after a confrontation with Plutt over rations. He threatened to have Chewie sold off to another district, and the idea had rattled her so much that a force flung a nearby knife right into Plutt’s brow. Chewie had felt the force around her, and the pair stole two horses and fled until the sand turned to grass. 

And that was how they ended up in Palda City. Rey had only ever known Jakku, so the dense city had shocked her to the core. There was never silence; it didn’t matter how far she disappeared into the slums of the city, the noise plagued her. However, the worst part of the city wasn’t the citizens, it was that damned castle. Something has always called to her there. She would spend hours staring at it as it stood tall in the distance. There was something inside those walls that caused her body to come alight.

She was no longer a scavenger, instead, she stole for a living. Which is why she ended up in situations like this one. The occupants of the flat had come back while she salvated over the food, and with no time to grab much, she put a loaf of bread in her pocket. The door flung open just as she grabbed the window ledge, and now she was stuck. Thankfully, no one was in the alley to witness her failure.

Rey clamped her teeth down on her lip to stop herself from grunting. The family inside made plenty of noise as they sat down for their lunch, and Rey’s stomach made a loud gurgle. It had all looked so delicious.

A distant call came from a few streets over.

Rey smirked as a few moments later, Chewie came running around the corner. He called out to her and she waited until he was underneath, then she let go of the ledge and landed in his furry embrace. He greeted her with a smirk and she shook her head.

“That one was too close,” she said as she pulled the bread from her pocket. “I managed to get something. You?”

Chewie shook his head. 

“Damn it,” she led the way down the alley. “This should be enough for a couple of days,” she brought it to her nose. “It smells fresh.”

Rey led him to a step and they took a seat. 

Surely she was meant to be something more than this? She’d spent her time on Jakku dreaming of a better life; she dreamt that her parents would come and get her, but no such thing happened. Her whole life had been spent yearning for a family, for someone to love her unconditionally, but it seemed she’d drawn the short straw when it came to family. 

Her life as a slave had been filled with little love or affection. The moment she turned five, the orphanage on Jakku had sent her straight to Plutt, and from then on, she lived out her days beneath a flimsy rag canopy. She was grateful for Chewie, but his comfort and warmth wasn’t enough to fill the desire inside of her for something more.

Rey began to tear a part of the bread off for Chewie, and as she handed it to him, movement came from an alley nearby. She shot to her feet as an elderly lady — dressed in the prettiest dress Rey had ever seen — stepped into view. She instinctively put the loaf behind her back and Chewie roared.

“I mean no harm, child,” she held her wrinkled hands up in defence.

Rey didn’t believe her. Chewie was the only person who hadn’t put his hands on her in a violent way. Even old ladies could have a sharp strike. However, kindness seemed to seep off the woman and wrap around Rey’s beating heart. She didn’t mean them any harm, Rey could feel it. 

“I…” Rey’s throat refused to release any more words than that. 

“That bread behind your back —”

“What of it?” Rey snapped.

The woman smiled. “Did you steal it?”

Rey swallowed hard and Chewie shuffled closer to her. He was getting ready to grab her and run. “What’s it to you?” Rey’s tight grip on the bread caused bits to flake off. 

“Do you know who I am?”

Rey regarded her closely. It didn’t take her long to figure out who she was, and the crown was her biggest clue. “The Queen,” she gasped. 

There goes Rey’s precious head.

Chewie grabbed her wrist, but before he could pull her along, the Queen called out. “Don’t run! Please, don’t run!”

Rey narrowed her eyes at her. Something odd was happening inside her body. Something was telling her that this woman was safety. 

“I can help you,” the Queen said. “You don’t have to steal food any longer.”

Rey’s heart thundered in her chest. “W-Why? Why would you want to help us?”

“You are malnourished, child, I can’t not help you now that I’ve seen you. I have a duty to my people.” 

Queen Leia. That was her name, Rey remembered now. She’d heard stories of her fight against the Sith, but that battle was a long time ago and had nothing to do with Rey. However, Chewie told her stories of the battles as it had happened while he lived. 

“Help us how? We come as a package…” she glanced back at Chewie then at the Queen. 

“We always need staff in the palace, and you’ll be granted three meals a day, clothing and a room,” she explained, and Rey’s shoulders sagged in relief. Whatever force was surrounding her had been right, this woman was kind hearted. But, Rey still didn’t know whether to believe her words. Every promise that had been made to her had been broken.

Plus, Rey wasn’t sure if she wanted to find out what it was inside the palace that called to her. 

Chewie let go of her wrist and nudged her. “Chewie...I don’t know.”

“I mean no harm,” Queen Leia said. “My only wish is to get you pair off the streets.”

“Why? What’s so special about us?”

“I’m not sure, child—”

“My name’s Rey, stop calling me a child,” the Queen smirked at her attitude.

“It’s nice to meet you, Rey,” the Queen glanced to Rey’s left. “And this is?”

“Chewbacca,” said Rey. “I refuse to be separated from him—”

“I’m offering both of you work at the palace,” the Queen walked closer to them. “Let me help you. Surely working in my palace will be a better life than stealing bread.”

“Anything would be better than that,” Rey whispered. “But, people have promised me things before and they never follow through.”

As the Queen walked closer, the tightness around her heart got worse. Tears welled up in Rey’s eyes as the Queen stopped in front of her. Surely this was some cruel trick? No one could be this kind to someone they’ve never met before.

And then, Queen Leia grabbed her arms, bringing them between them so she cradled both of her wrists that held the bread. Rey felt it then, that mysterious force that lay deep inside her. She felt the faint hum around her that she experienced whenever she looked at the castle. Had that been the Queen all along or was it something more? The hum wasn’t as strong as it was when she spent her nights staring at the palace.

“You don’t need to live this life anymore,” the Queen nodded at the loaf of bread. “Let me help you, please.”

Chewie made a noise and Rey looked at him. “I know, Chewie, but how many times have people shown us kindness and turned out to be nothing but evil — too many!”

“Rey,” whispered the Queen. “I have faced evil with the end of my blade. I swear to all the Gods that I mean you no harm.”

Her bottom lip trembled as tears fell down her cheeks. Could this really be true? Rey had every right to not trust this woman, but there was something about her that made her trust every word she said. Chewie made another noise and Rey sighed.

“Fine.”

Queen Leia smiled brightly. “Truly?”

Rey nodded. “Anything is better than the life we’re living now.”

Suddenly, beeping came from behind the Queen. Rey pulled her hands away and tossed the bread to Chewie, then glanced around the Queen to see an Astromech droid flashing a red light at them. 

The Queen turned to face the white and orange droid, “I knew you’d find me eventually, BB-8. Where is your Master?”

A deep voice came from nearby. “I’m right here.”

What was going on? Rey had seen many droids during her time at Jakku, and she’d even tried to build one once with the scraps she’d found but it had been an instant failure. What did this one want with the Queen?

“What’s happening?” Rey asked. 

The Queen turned to her with a frown. “It appears I’ve been caught.”


	2. A Soldier and An Attendant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank-you for the lovely response to the first chapter, I have a few pre-written so updates will be a bit quicker! There is a lot of history in this world which will slowly be revealed so it isn't too overwhelming! All mistakes are my own! Enjoy!

Chapter Two: A Soldier and an Attendant.

_ Planet Dalah, Palda City. _

_ 30 A.D (After Darkness). _

**Queen Leia.**

Poe continued to mutter curses under his breath as he led Leia and her new friends towards the palace. BB-8 rolled next to Chewbacca’s feet while Rey questioned the droid. Leia’s features softened at the sight of happiness on Rey’s face as she chatted away to Poe’s best friend. She didn’t know what it was, but Leia felt that Rey was about to change life within the castle.

They began the trek up the golden slabbed steps that led up to the large entrance doors of the palace. Rey laughed behind her as BB-8 effortlessly glided up them. 

“He’s a fascinating droid,” Leia said.

Rey’s smile faltered when she looked at her, and Leia knew it would take a while for the girl to trust her. She could tell that Rey and Chewbacca had seen some horrific things that had led to them being treated with cruelty. Leia didn’t know whether she’d made the right choice, because Rey would eventually cross paths with her son, and Leia knew how cruel he could be — how cruel he  _ would  _ be to her.

Leia had seen the terrible conflict that had happened inside Rey’s mind. The girl had shook like a leaf when she’d taken hold of her wrists. It was a story for another time, but Leia wished to learn what had happened to Rey and her friend. She imagined the story was unpleasant, and perhaps in time, Rey would allow Leia to share her own story so she knows she isn’t alone. 

“It was a stupid move, milady,” Poe grunted. “Anything could have happened.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Yes, something  _ good  _ happened.”

“Congratulations, you found some more staff members,” Leia should have reminded the man who he was talking to, but she’d stopped correcting him a long time ago because he didn’t listen anyway.

“They will be a great asset to the palace,” said Leia. “The Wookie will be useful for any military jobs, and the girl...well, I haven’t decided yet.”

“I know that look,” Poe whispered. “What are you plotting? And do you truly think it’s wise to expose more people to the prince.”

Poe and Ben didn’t get along. So, they stayed out of each other’s way as much as possible, but they came to blows when Ben took Poe’s soldiers off to the battlefield without informing their commander first.

“The girl is headstrong, she can handle herself against my son,” Leia believed that Rey may come as a shock to Ben. She’d been under the hands of cruel people her whole life, so she doubted that she’d let Ben’s actions fly without confronting him. Perhaps he needs to be knocked down a few pegs?

“Well, whatever your plan is, you could have at least found someone to fill the role of attendant to the prince. Elden fled for the hills this morning after the prince used his twisted powers to fling him out of the second floor window.”

Leia sighed. People thought her son was a monster, and his actions were only furthering their views, and it hurt. He had the potential to be the greatest King that ever lived, but his cruelty was pushing him towards the actions similar to the feared Darth Sidious. Leia didn’t know if she had the courage to strike down her own son like she had the Lord of the Sith.

Her eyes moved to Rey and her friend, then back to Poe. “No…” Poe muttered. “You cannot be serious, Your Highness.”

“Oh, I’m very serious, Ser Poe.”

“He’ll destroy her.”

“You don’t know that,” she said. “She’s strong.”

“That’s what you said about the others! And where did they end up? Shitting their pants, being thrown out of windows and running off into the night.”

“Have a little faith,” she placed a hand on his arm. “There is something about her.”

“You’re doing this off a feeling?”

Leia nodded. It was true. She felt something odd when she looked at Rey, and a part of her hoped that she could save her son somehow. Whether that be challenging him or as a friend. 

They continued their journey up the hillside, and Leia took notice of the smashed window on the second floor. Her heart relaxed when she spotted the indent in the rose bushes — at least something had broken that poor man’s fall. They arrived at the concrete stairs that led up to the enormous doors. Leia led the way only to realise her new employees weren’t following her.

Rey and Chewbacca stood at the bottom staring up at the imposing palace. Leia had no idea whether this was the first large piece of architecture they’d seen. The whole place flaunts royalty and riches; such things that Leia assumed they had no knowledge of. The Wookie would much prefer the tropical climate of Palda City, but Leia knew that the buildings were a daunting contrast compared to the jungle life he must have grown up in. As for Rey, she swallowed hard as she stared up at the palace’s golden features. Leia could see the troubled look on her face, and it was obvious that she still hadn’t accepted that Leia was offering such generous hospitality.

“Come now, we have lots to do,” said Leia. “The kitchen awaits you for a lovely meal.”

Chewbacca roared in excitement and ascended the stairs. However, Rey took a few moments before she followed after her friend. 

The palace Steward, Lorenzo Kalpaso, appeared in the large doorway as the soldiers opened the doors for them. He was the first obstacle that she hoped Rey and her friend could conquer. Lorenzo wasn’t a bad man, but his old age of fifty-six had soured his disposition to a cranky one. This led him to be involved in many of the arguments between her staff. And on a whole, her employees were certifiably crazy. Lorenzo’s hands rested behind his back, and the customary gold petticoat glistened in the clear day.

He bowed as Leia came to a stop. “Your Highness...who are your...guests?”

“New staff,” Leia chirped. “Meet Chewbacca and Rey.”

Lorenzo made no move to shake their hands, and the pair didn’t make any move to extend their arms to him. “We don’t need anymore, Your Highness.”

“We do,” she gestured for them to follow her inside, and Poe stayed behind the party as Lorenzo took his spot by her side. “There is plenty of work to be done around the palace.”

Lorenzo cast his eyes over his shoulder, undoubtedly scrutinizing Rey and the Wookie. “There are already too many maids, and…” he leaned closer. “What use do we have for a Wookie?”

Leia leaned in as well. “We have plenty of use for them both.”

He moved away with a scowl, and they journeyed through the red and gold foyer and up another staircase. The white marble floor caused Leia’s heels to make an irritating sound that she would never get used to. She once again realised her two new employees had stayed behind. Rey’s head was tilted all the way back as she stared at the diamond chandelier above her. While the Wookie was fascinated with the marble floor.

Leia chuckled while Lorenzo scoffed. “Come on! We must hurry before the kitchen staff start to prepare dinner.”

Chewbacca pulled along a wide-eyed Rey as she continued to glance around at her new surroundings. Leia ignored Lorenzo’s scathing comments, and led the party towards the staff wing. They arrived at wooden doors and Lorenzo pushed them open with reluctance. This part of the palace was older than the rest, so its interior was outdated. Instead of marble floors and diamond chandeliers, the foyer was concrete all over and lined with scournes that cast a dim light throughout the large area. Up ahead was a grand staircase that led up to the servants’ quarters, and to the right was a smaller set of stairs that led out to a quaint courtyard where the maids did most of the washing. Then, to Leia’s left was a single step that led up to another set of doors that would take them into a long hallway that contained many doors — behind each was supplies and necessities — and at the very end of the hallway was the grand kitchen that she had once spent a lot of time in, cooking.

Rey let out a loud sigh behind her. Leia turned to see a relieved look on her face, and she was clearly more comfortable in this part of the castle than the parts that screamed glamour.

“Almost there,” remarked Leia as they headed through the double doors and down the long hallway. 

Chaos ensued after that. Leia was careful not to get in anyone's way with her puffy dress, and the staff moved around their Queen without a second glance. Shouts of instructions and arguments echoed around, and Leia couldn’t help but smile. Her staff always worked hard, but this area of the castle tended to turn into a madhouse in the afternoon. The palace had over six hundred rooms, all of them different sizes and grandeur. The room count didn’t include the servants’ quarters and the barracks — which housed almost double the amount of rooms. Four of the palaces rooms were ballrooms that always needed to be kept clean. Her throne room was kept so polished that Leia could clearly see her reflection in the floor.

They walked out into the kitchen and Leia stifled her laugh at the sight of the apprentice cook covered in flour. Esta stared blankly at her hands as the head chef, Herald Bano, screamed at her. The chef was fifty-five years old and still had a set of lungs on him that frightened Leia at times; she swore she heard his voice from down in the city sometimes. However, he has met his match with eighteen year old, Esta. She seemed to be immune to his loud voice and harsh words, everytime he shouted, she stared at him in boredom — which was the look she wore at this moment in time. 

The girl almost made Herald’s hat fly off his head when she yawned at him. “You impertinent little brat! I should have your head for — Your Highness!”

His announcement seemed to snap everyone out of their haste, and a chorus of people bowed and curtsied to her. She waved her hand at them, then they returned to their tasks.

“What brings you to this part of the castle?” 

“I have two new members of staff who are in need of some food—”

“Chewie!” Rey exclaimed, and Leia turned to see the girl hanging off her friend and pointing at a plate of pastries. The Wookie gurgled in excitement.

“Those are for dessert!” Herald snapped. “No animals are allowed in  _ my  _ kitchen.”

“There goes your dream of being a chef, Chewie,” remarked Rey, and Leia chuckled at her sass. 

“They are in need of food, and the Wookie is called Chewbacca, and the girl is Rey,” explained Leia. “They will be joining the staff, so I expect them to be treated fairly.”

Herald bowed his head. “As you wish, Your Highness.”

“They can have a pastry as well,” Leia added, and she didn’t need to tell the pair twice. However, before she could tell them that she only meant one each — and no matter how much Herald screeched in protest — half of the plate had disappeared. Leia chuckled at their crum covered state, and they started licking their fingers, sated for once in their lives.

“I guess you should have listened to me when I said we’d need more,” Esta said, which was followed by Herald throwing a rolling pin her way. And boy, could Herald chase someone if his heart was set on it. Leia watched the apprentice flee the kitchen with her master hot on her heels.

“I’ve tried to control them,” Lorenzo sighed.

“I think it’s funny,” added Poe.

“Of course you would.”

“Hey! I’m the Commander — I outrank you.”

Lorenzo made a mouthing action with his hand, and the pair were roped into a heated argument of insults and childish hand waving. Leia focused her attention on Rey and Chewbacca, who after demolishing all that food, were now wary of their new surroundings. 

“You’ve brought us to a madhouse,” Rey said. 

“Many people describe it that way, as well as describing me as having a bleeding heart,” Leia stepped in front of them. “I take in a lot of the unfortunate and give them a place to call Home.”

“So we’re another one of your little projects to take on so you feel better about yourself,” Rey’s face was set in a ferocious scowl, and Leia realised she’d just set herself about ten steps back from where they’d started off at. 

“No, but I do wish to help you,” Leia smiled. “What I mean to say is that these people may know something about the type of life you’ve been living. The chef, Herald, was once a known alcoholic in the city, but since I took him in, he hasn’t touched a single drop. Although some people may wish he’d drink to get himself to calm down, he is better off here than anywhere else.”

Rey hummed in response and watched some of the cooks who walked around the kitchen. 

“Chewbacca,” Leia turned to the Wookie. “Can you fight?” He replied with a grunt. “Good! How would you like to train as a soldier?”

The response from the Wookie was a delighted shout, but Leia’s smile faltered when Rey cried out in outrage. “What about me? Because I’m a girl, I can’t fight?”

“I never said that,” Leia said. “I led my own armies, Rey, I’m not blind to the fact that there are women who are stronger than men.”

“Then why did you ask him instead of me?”

“I have a different opportunity for you,” Leia clasped together her shaking hands.

This was it. The moment that she hoped would change her son’s life for the better. However, the more she observed Rey’s defensive nature and her ability to speak nothing but her honest truth, the more she thought that it was a terrible idea. 

They are going to kill each other.

**Rey**

She was angry at everything. The noise was too much and the people had all been dosed with an injection of crazy. Rey regarded the Queen with a bitter expression. She would thrive learning how to fight, and perhaps that was her calling in her life. Perhaps she was destined to become a great soldier.

“What job?” Rey spoke through gritted teeth.

Had she really accepted the Queen’s kindness just to end up scrubbing floors for the rest of her life? She has changed her mind, she would prefer the life of a petty thief.

“As of this morning, a position has opened for someone to be the prince’s personal attendant.”

Rey laughed. Firstly, because she had no idea what that meant. Secondly, because the mention of the prince meant that she was now going to be under a new master. The irony shook her body with trembles of laughter. Gods, she should have stayed in that alleyway.

“Did I say something amusing?”

“N-No,” Rey clamped a hand over her mouth. “It’s just…” she glanced at the floor slightly embarrassed. “What does that mean?”

The sympathetic look on the Queen’s face reminded Rey of a caring mother. Something that she knew nothing about. Her shoulders sagged and she kicked a lone pea that had fallen on the stone floor.

“You would be attending to my son’s needs. There are many duties involved: preparing his clothes, making sure his meals are ready in his chambers, keeping his quarters clean, as well as joining him on outings and at meetings.”

Rey clenched her fists. “You want me to be his damned Nanny!” 

She hadn’t heard much about the prince, but that wasn’t because people didn’t talk about him, it was because she hadn’t bothered to stop and ask anyone. Rey didn’t have the slightest clue what type of person he was.

“Although he may act like it at times, he isn’t a child,” Leia said. “He doesn’t need a Nanny.”

Rey muttered ‘unlikely’ under her breath, then crossed her arms over her chest. Her movements made her look at her filthy rags. She stank. She felt dirty. And the golden clothes the servants wore were starting to appeal to her. Chewie leaned closer to her and muttered encouraging words.

“I know,” Rey gnawed on her bottom lip, then groaned. “Fine! But I’m not happy about it— ” Chewie nudged her hard. “I mean, thank-you.”

He gurgled highly and Rey smiled up at him. Chewie would thrive being a soldier, although Rey was jealous, she was happy for him.  _ At least he gets to do something he likes. _

The Queen clapped her hands together. “Right! Chewbacca you go with Poe — Poe stop arguing with Lorenzo, and say hello to your new soldier!” Poe looked Lorenzo up and down, then stepped over to them.

“Well,” he regarded Chewie with a smirk. “This is going to be interesting.”

Chewie turned to her, and Rey accepted his warm hug and patted his back as he left the kitchen with Poe. Nerves fluttered in Rey’s stomach. She had no idea how to go about her duties. How was she supposed to dress another man? Did she have to  _ actually  _ undress him? Gods, she’d never seen a naked man before. Her cheeks flooded with colour, and she immediately hit them both to rid herself of the idea. However, the thought lingered in the back of her mind.

“Now, let's get you in a tub and find you some clothes,” Leia waved her hand as she walked down the hallway. Rey hurried behind her as they passed through the foyer and up the staircase. Rey spotted some women in the courtyard up the smaller staircase. They were washing clothes and hanging them to dry on a piece of string. Two droids helped to put the wooden pegs on, while a third bleeped in excitement as it poured a purple liquid into a washing tub.

Rey’s distracted eyes caused her to trip, but she scurried to her feet and chased after Queen Leia. They went down the right corridor from the top of the staircase, and Rey took notice of all the doors she passed. There were a few people in the rooms with open doors, but they weren’t resting, some were clearly searching for something and others appeared to be taking a quick drink or food break.

“This is the servants’ quarters,” explained the Queen. “It’s quite a busy place, but you’ll be granted peace and quiet in your room. Now, I’m afraid the bad news is that your friend, Chewbacca, will be residing in the barracks —”

Rey stopped her rushed steps. “W-What?” She hadn’t slept away from Chewie for so long. To be exact, it had been five years. Ever since she was fifteen, Chewie’s snores had drifted her off to sleep.

Queen Leia’s hand came to rest on her shoulder, and Rey flinched, but the Queen didn’t show her any sympathy. “However, if you follow me around this corner, you’ll see that he is nearby.”

Rey took her word for it, and as they took a left, the corridor she faced was different than the others. Instead of doors lining both walls, only the left was covered with the doors, while the right side was open with a half wall and arches. It looked over an open courtyard that was unlike the one the ladies had been washing clothes in, whereas that one had been small and contained within the castle, this one was out in the open and full of life. A fountain stood large in the centre as soldiers moved around it. Rey had never seen so many swords and shields in one place. There were groups of men going through training exercise, while some were sat on wooden tables and chairs, laughing and drinking. Opposite Rey stood a stone building that might as well have been a mansion. Who had a mansion within a palace? She noticed a door that was at the end of the corridor she’d just come from, which led to a long set of stairs that led down the four stories into the courtyard.

“And…” Queen Leia wiggled her finger to the door nearby. “Number 102.”

Rey swallowed hard as she looked at her room. This was really happening, wasn’t it? She looked at the Queen for a few moments. Rey had been unkind to her, but she couldn’t help but feel like there was a catch to all of this. There had to be. No one was this nice to someone they’d just met. 

Queen Leia pushed open the door and Rey’s heart swelled at the sight. Although the room didn’t have a window, it didn’t matter because she had a room with a double bed in.  _ A double-bloody-bed! _ Her smile hurt her cheeks as she surveyed the room. There was a tub in the corner; some shelves and a trunk for her belongings; a table and two chairs for her to dine at when she pleased; and a desk filled with parchment, an inkwell and quills. 

The catch. There had to be a catch.

“This is all yours,” said Queen Leia. “Now, you can relax for a bit and I’ll find someone to fill up your bath and get you some clothes.”

“All right,” Rey whispered and she slowly sat down on the bed. The comfort it brought her caused her to throw herself back against it and bury her face into the sheets. She’d never owned a bed before. Never.

When Rey got over her excitement of finally having a bed, she sat up to find the Queen had left her on her own. The open door allowed the noise from the barracks to enter her ears, so she walked out into the hallway and placed her hand against a pillar of an arch. She watched through heavy lids as men trained vigorously. 

None of them were fighting with their bare hands.

Rey didn’t know how she was with a sword, but she would undoubtedly best some of these men in a fist fight. A smile grew on her face as she spotted Chewie walking with Poe, he managed to find her four floors up and he let out a loud roar that caused her to wave at him with a laugh. However, it faltered when some of the soldiers looked unimpressed at the sight of Chewie. 

Oh, how she would hurt them if they did anything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts on this chapter? In the next one a certain someone will be making an appearance *wink**wink* :D


	3. Prince Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with the next chapter! And finally Ben's character is revealed...

Chapter Three: Prince Ben.

_ Planet Dalah, Palda City, The Palace. _

_ 30 A.D (After Darkness). _

**Rey**

Had she really been covered in so much filth? Apparently so. 

Rey stood naked from the wooden bath. The once clear water now glistened in the light a hideous brown shade with swirls of black from her run-in with the blacksmith a few days ago. She caught sight of herself in the long mirror and flinched away from the sight. 

Bones. Scars. Bruises. Ugly — all of it was disgusting.

She grabbed the towel and stepped out. It had been almost six months since her last proper wash, and she’d never realised how badly she’d smelt now that she could smell the scent of lavender on her skin. She understood why people shouted at her in the city, because even the beggars had smelt better than her. 

Rey walked over to the desk where a pile of clothes had been placed by a maid. She’d left behind a golden uniform and some spare clothes for her to wear for other occasions and to bed. She wasn’t sure what to put on first, so she settled for her uniform. There was a pale yellow dress that stopped at her knees with a knitted cardigan to cover her exposed shoulders from the sun; then a white lace apron hung on a thin golden string to go around her waist. It wasn’t like the other uniforms the maids had been wearing in the kitchen, they wore golden pinafores and comfortable shoes to support them throughout the day. Their outfits were created with their busy jobs in mind. If she removed the apron, Rey probably looked like she had some form of importance rather than being the Nanny to the prince.

Because that’s what she was, his Nanny.

Why does a grown man need someone to pick out his clothes and help sort out his meals? Do they expect her to wipe his arse after he finishes in the lavatory? Rey smirked. She’d like to see them try to make her.

Rey got dressed, putting on the woolen socks and brown boots to compliment the outfit. She stopped in front of the mirror and flattened down the front of her skirt. There had been little time on the streets to truly look at her appearance. Her reflection was quick to run past the windows she could see it in, and even when she recognised it, it was never to stop and observe her full body. Is this what people see when they look at her? A harsh face and scrawny body? 

A comb caught her eye on the dresser so she grabbed it and tried to sort out her hair. It ended up resting on the top of her head in wet brown curls. It would dry on its own quickly, but she needed to go back down to the kitchen to meet the Queen.

Queen Leia had informed her that after she was ready, she was to come and find her so they could begin her training. Was she expected to start first thing tomorrow? Nerves rattled Rey’s stomach. This was really happening. 

She walked out of her bedroom and inhaled sharply at the sight of a golden droid standing before her. “Evening, I’m C-3PO. Follow me to Queen Leia.” He extended his left arm to gesture to the hallway. Rey blinked a few times then shook off her surprise at the sight of the protocol droid. It was rare to find one on Dalah.

She wasn’t sure of the exact details, but the technology behind droids was destroyed over a thousand years ago. What people know about it now has been known from taking apart droids and redeveloping the knowledge. According to Ancient History, there once was a time when people used a weapon called blasters instead of swords, but Rey always laughed at the stories and believed it to be a myth. Why would people use blasters when magic existed? She’d seen it herself a few times while at Jakku. People could levitate objects...like she had when she’d killed Plutt.

She shook the memory from her head. “It’s nice to meet you, C-3PO,” said Rey with a small smile. “I’m Rey.”

“My mistress made me aware,” he tilted his head. “Like a ray of sunshine.”

She’d heard that one plenty of times before. However, it didn’t upset her when the droid said it. C-3PO paused for a moment while static came from his mouth. She furrowed her brow wondering what was wrong, then the droid unpaused and gestured with his arm to the left end of the hallway.

Rey pushed away from the door. “Do you work with the servants?”

“No, I’m Queen Leia’s personal droid. I help with translating her international relations.”

“Oh,” she followed the droid down the hallway. “Are there other droids like you in the palace?”

“A few that I’m acquaintances with,” he turned to her as he shuffled through the servants’ quarters

“I get along with non-human species better,” she explained. “My best friend is a Wookie.”

“I’ve been made aware of the Wookie,” they came to the staircase that led to the large foyer. “We are going to get him to wear a Wordly Module so others can understand him at the barracks.”

“What does that mean? Will he be speaking my language then?”

“Yes,” C-3PO said, and she smirked at the waddle he did as he moved down the stairs. 

She was worried about Chewie. He didn’t fare well around new people and surroundings, so she would need to go and check up on him soon. Or perhaps it was just her worrying about him. They’d been together for such a long time that it was hard to not expect him to be right behind her all the time.

They walked into the kitchen wing and she was relieved to see it was much calmer than before. Queen Leia stood at the large oak table that was covered in empty plates and bowls. Herald stood nearby lecturing Esta about her incorrect method of cutting carrots, while a few cooks were slowly making their way through cleaning the dirty cutlery.

Queen Leia turned in her golden gown and smiled. “Well, don’t you look beautiful.”

Rey narrowed her eyes as her face flooded with colour. She was many things, but one of them wasn’t beautiful. C-3PO stopped at the side of his mistress and resumed an upright position with his arms by his sides. 

“Why am I here?” said Rey harshly, and she ignored the flash of hurt that crossed over the Queen’s face. 

She should be nicer to the woman that was being so kind to her, but she couldn’t shake the thought that she was getting into more trouble. There was something about the palace that put her on edge. The hum of the air burnt her ears, and it got worse the closer she got to the Queen. Yet, she knew it wasn’t her that was causing the problem.

“It’s time to go over your duties as the prince’s personal attendant,” explained the Queen. “C-3PO will be here to help you.”

And so it began. 

Rey worked into the night practicing everything the droid and Queen Leia taught her. The prince had long enough hair that it required her to brush it, so she practised how much pressure she should apply to his scalp with the help of Esta. The eighteen year old found the whole thing amusing, and Rey would have laughed, had the girl not whispered ‘good luck’ with a smirk on her face.  _ What was that supposed to mean? _

Once again she felt dread towards her new job.

C-3PO showed her how to press clothes, which she should always do before laying them out on the prince’s freshly made bed for him to put on. Then, she should brush him over with a lint roller to make sure his clothes were presentable.

Herald introduced her to PK-22 a labor droid that was in charge of bringing the prince’s food up to his quarters, and Rey would then take it into his chambers and set up the table for his meals. The droid came to her hip and was mainly white with golden parts, and its blue sensor dominated its head. She noticed a few of the PK-series pittering about the kitchen carrying dirty plates and moving them into a large sink. They must be used universally throughout the palace, and Rey wondered why the Queen needed staff when she had plenty of droids to do the work instead of them. She’d never seen so many gathered in one place before.

She finally got the hang of all her responsibilities within the prince’s quarters. Her cleaning duties were specific to his chambers, and the maids would take care of his study, sitting room and bathroom. Rey had managed a smile when the Queen praised her for grasping things so quickly.

However, she was then informed of her other duties. She had to follow him pretty much everywhere, which would involve meeting his every demand. All of his errands were now hers to perform, so she might end up spending her day running to the city to purchase something that he wants or she could be stuck at his side all day. 

C-3PO finished filling her in on the way she should present herself when in meetings — she should be seen and not heard — and Rey sighed in relief. Now she would get to go to sleep in her bed. 

The Queen offered her a cup of water which Rey took gladly. “You’ve done well, Rey, hasn’t she 3PO?”

“Very much so, you are truly a ray of sunshine—” he froze again and the static came from his mouth. 

Queen Leia frowned. “3PO? What’s wrong?” she clicked her fingers in front of him but he didn’t respond.

“He did this earlier,” said Rey. “Is it a fault?”

“No, surely not. 3PO hasn’t needed any work since I found him!” 

The Queen shook the golden droid but he still didn’t respond. Rey stepped into his space and pushed up onto her tiptoes to listen closely. The static wasn’t loud, in fact, it was so close to whispered words than interference. 

“This has never happened before,” said the Queen. “We must get him to the Analyst—” 

C-3PO jumped to attention. “Get whom to the Analyst?”

Rey exchanged a look with the Queen who shook her head. “It doesn’t matter 3PO. Head to bed now, Rey, someone will knock on your door in the morning to signal that it’s time to get ready. I’ll come to collect you and show you where the prince’s quarters are located.”

Rey nodded her head and left without saying goodnight to them. 

The droid was weird. She could’ve sworn that the static had actually been words, but she shrugged off the notion and headed to the servants’ quarters. There was a skip in her step as she realised that she would get to experience a bed for the first time. She wondered if Chewie was as excited as her? So, as she came to her hallway, she glanced out at the courtyard. The night was lit up by the two moons and it shed light on the group of men drinking at a table. The barracks gave off a large amount of light, and she spotted a lot of people in the rooms and walking about. Was she allowed to go down and knock for Chewie?

Rey nodded to herself and pushed open the door that led to the stairs. She tiptoed down and slipped into the shadows and watched the partying men. It was then that she became aware of her trembling hands, and she held them out in front of her with confused eyes. Why was she scared? If the men were going to cause her any trouble, well, she’d beaten up bigger men. 

It seemed the Gods were on her side, and the group headed inside the barracks. Rey sighed in relief and walked out into the courtyard. She came to a stop before the fountain and admired it for a few moments. Even the fountain was rich with jewels, and most importantly, golden coins in the water. They sparkled in the moonlight, and Rey contemplated taking them all and fleeing the palace. There was more in the water than she had ever got in her life — which was none. She’s only ever owned iron coins, and even then, they had been stolen. 

Rey stared at the gold for a few moments, then walked around the circular fountain. She eyed up the barracks’ doors and wondered if she was allowed to walk in without knocking. It wasn’t as if they would hear her knock with the amount of noise they were making inside. She just wanted to see if Chewie was being treated well.

Suddenly, a tightness laced around her throat. She was expecting tears to fall from her eyes but the vice around her neck worsened to the point that she started to choke. Rey collapsed onto the cobblestone clawing at her throat. A staggered groan escaped her lips as her windpipe narrowed. What was happening? She tried to make noise to notify the people in the barracks, but it immediately stopped leaving her gasping for oxygen into the moss covered ground. 

She let out a whimper then pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Her throat was on fire but at least she could breathe again. What was that? Rey frantically looked around the courtyard to see if she could spot an attacker in the shadows, but no one caught her eye. 

It was then that coughs rocked her body and blood splattered onto the grey stone. Rey stared wide-eyed at the crimson liquid.  _ What’s going on? _ Her shaking hand touched her sore throat and she flinched away. 

Noise came from the barracks and she caught sight of the door opening, so Rey scurried to her feet and took off back to her room. She made it inside and slammed her back against the closed door gasping for air. Her body slipped into exhaustion and she slumped to the floor. 

She was too scared to even investigate what had just happened to her. Besides, she had bigger things to worry about, like meeting the prince tomorrow.

…

_ Planet Dalah, Palda City, The Palace, Prince Ben’s Chambers. _

_ 30 A.D (After Darkness). _

**Ben.**

Something called to him in the city. He spent countless nights gazing at the buildings from his balcony wondering what it could possibly be. However, the feeling that called to him had shifted suddenly yesterday — it was closer and much stronger. It was stupid. Whatever was causing it needed to hurry up and die, otherwise he’ll be tempted to hunt it down and kill it himself. He had little time to deal with the inconvenience it caused him; there were better things for him to be doing with his nights.

Ben mindlessly brushed his gloved fingers against his sore throat as he stared at the clear sky. Snoke had visited him in his dreams last night and decided to punish him for his lack of progress. There was only so much Ben could do for the cause with his mother hovering over his shoulder all the time, which includes the numerous attendants she keeps trying to force on him. He smirked as he remembered how the last one had wailed when Ben had flicked his hand and thrown him from the second floor.

Snoke had come to him in his dreams years ago with his idea for a new age, and Ben agreed with it all. His mother had ruled for too long with a lax hand too afraid to outrule the High Council. What Palda City, and the rest of Dalah, needed was a powerful person who would get the gruesome things done. Snoke had taught him how to grow his powers, and had introduced him to what he calls the Force.

Apparently, it was a lost art that died thousands of years ago with a group called The Jedi, and only Darth Sidious had true knowledge of it before his mother had murdered him. Gods, the knowledge Ben would have right now had he still been around. He would undoubtedly be ruling a kingdom and using his strength to straighten everyone out. 

Ben seethed in his chair on the balcony. His brown eyes turned a frightening black as his grip tightened on the arms of his chair. His damned mother ruined everything. He’d already got rid of his idiotic father, but the Queen was posing more of a challenge to Ben to dispose of. 

Snoke had given him the task of killing his father four years ago, and Ben had smirked when the red sword had plunged into his father’s heart. Gods, he had felt the power race through his veins as he tossed the elderly man off a cliff and into the Ruby Sea. The Isle of Gray had called to him in the distance, but Snoke had told him that it would take time to infiltrate the prison island to release the Sith followers. 

He was impatient. He wanted to unleash his chaos onto the world and watch as people screamed in pain. Ben had a lust for blood that Snoke had brought out in him. He’d be a nobody without Snoke. 

Ben ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. It would take time to bring down his mother. She wasn’t as gullible as his father; he couldn’t cut her down the same way either, it would be a slow process but he would kill her somehow. 

Then, Kylo Ren would rise.

Ben heard noise coming from the hallway outside his chambers. Who was in his quarters now? He’d made sure to scare off any staff who had tried to come into them so early in the morning. He shot to his feet and stormed over to the double doors. 

Suddenly, a force slammed right into his chest. He bent at the waist clutching his chest. What was happening to him? His watery eyes glared at the golden door handles. Were the doors shaking or was it his blurry vision? He slammed his hand against the door, and a yelp came from the other side. 

Ben regained his composure but his heart still thundered in his chest, and he realised his hand was shaking as he wrapped it around the handle. He clenched his other gloved hand and violently ripped open the door to meet an alarmed pair of hazel eyes.

And then, for a split second, the world stopped. Or perhaps he stopped breathing.

When he was in his dreams and Snoke appeared before him, he felt such tremendous power from the mutated-being that it suppressed his own power. However, now, as he stared wide-eyed at the maid, his power bounced off the inner walls of his body screaming out in pleasure. Every nerve-ending pleaded for him to reach out and grab hold of the girl. She made the hairs on his body stand on end, and he wanted to know why. What was so special about her?

Whatever it was, she could feel it too. She stared back at him with tear-filled eyes and ruby lips that parted the more she gazed at him. Both of their chests heaved for oxygen, and that was when Kylo Ren took over. 

He glanced down the empty hallway then returned his eyes to hers. “Who the fuck are you?” His harsh language snapped her out of her daze.

Ben finally looked at her properly. She was a mere servant. He could see the scars all over her body, and her bones poked out noticeably on her chest. She was tiny. Someone that Ben could easily crush if he needed to. And he would, eventually. He liked to toy with the staff.

His eyes followed her red throat as she swallowed hard.

“A peasant?” said Ben. “You must be one of my mother’s new cases. She gives you a bath and some new clothes and you think you are no longer a peasant.”

The girls demeanour changed in the blink of an eye. She went from being shy to crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side. A steel mask slipped over her face, and the features he’d briefly thought were soft and angelic, hardened to an expression that would have killed him on the spot if she had such power. 

“Are you mute?” he mocked. “My mother has a bleeding heart for the simpletons.”

All emotion left her hazel eyes, and Ben refused to acknowledge the tightness around his heart. They glared at one another for a few moments longer until Ben settled on slamming the door in her face. He whirled away and glared down at his trembling hands. What the fuck was that? A damned peasant making him react that way!

And that’s when it happened. He’d heard the saying before ‘when two become one’, but it had never held any sort of meaning to him. Until now. He should have locked the door because he didn’t hear it open behind him. He couldn’t take his eyes off his leather clad hands. Then he heard it, the sound of feet racing along the marble floor quickly. 

Ben turned in time to see the brown-haired servant charging towards him. She had a surprising amount of strength as she managed to tackle him to the hard floor. He let out a grunt of pain as they fell. 

And two suddenly became one. 

At least, that’s what it felt like to Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments let me know you are interested! Next chapter will go back and experience Rey's build up towards the meeting as well as her reaction to him! I hope to hear from you soon :D


	4. One Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Ben to act like a spoilt brat! He will change in time, but he's got a lot of growing up to do! All mistakes are my own, enjoy!

Chapter Four: One of Us. 

_Planet Dalah, Palda City, The Palace, Servants’ Quarters._

_30 A.D (After Darkness)._

**Rey**

Rey walked from her bedroom door back to the mirror for the tenth time. She straightened out the front of her apron and flattened down the stray strands of hair breaking free from the three buns at the back of her head. Her first night in a bed had been filled with restless tossing and turning, and she hadn’t got the chance to fully enjoy it. No nightmares haunted her, but the nervous feeling refused to budge from her stomach. 

She bit her bottom lip and checked herself over again. “C’mon, Rey,” she whispered to herself. “He’s just a prince, and it’s just a job.”

It took her a few more do-overs in the mirror until she eventually opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. The sunlight caused her to squint for a few seconds, then she moved over to the archway to look at the courtyard. She was reminded of the attack that had happened during her last trip down there. What was that? She had no idea, but she was too afraid to tell someone about it. 

Rey turned to leave when she spotted Chewie walking alongside Poe. “Chewie!” she called out, and her best friend turned quickly to lock eyes with her. She awaited his usual gurgle, but her frantic wave froze when the language she spoke came from his mouth. 

“Rey!” It was deep and gruff, everything that his voice had always been. However, this time she didn’t have to take a few moments to translate what he was saying in her mind. Rey didn’t register that he was running across the courtyard and up the stairs, and she finally snapped out of her shock when he picked her up and squeezed her tight. 

“Your voice!” she muffled into his fur, then he put her down. “Your voice!”

“I’m still speaking Shyriiwook, but this—” he showed her the medallion around his neck. “Makes it sound like I’m speaking Basic!”

“That’s amazing,” she touched the golden medallion. “Are they treating you well?”

“Of course,” he said. “I’ve already helped fix some of the holes in the barracks, and they even pushed two beds together for me!”

She smiled, somewhat sadly. “I’m happy for you.”

“Why that face?” he pointed a hairy finger at her. “Do they not treat you well like they do me?”

She shook her head. “That’s not it, Chewie, it’s just going to be difficult to adjust. We’ve been together for so long, and change...well, it’s terrifying.”

Rey considered telling him about the choking incident, but decided against it. They told each other everything, and although the event was something she should share with her best friend, she wanted to understand it first. There was no logical explanation for it, and all Rey could think about was how unprepared she’d been for the attack. 

He patted her head. “You’re safe with me around,” he puffed out his chest and Rey chuckled. 

“I know,” she looked down at the soldiers in the courtyard. “Do you begin training today?”

“Yes, Ser Poe said there are a few new recruits for me to train with.”

“Good,” she placed her hand on his arm. “I should go and get something to eat before I have to go and meet the prince.”

“Remember not to take crap from him.”

“Language, Chewie!” she scolded with a smile, even though her language could be foul at times. “But, I will remember your wise advice.”

They hugged good-bye. Rey watched him return to Poe then she journeyed down to the kitchen. The long table was covered in plates of food being consumed by members of staff, and Rey was startled when Esta pointed to the empty seat beside her. She shook off her surprise and sat down. The smell of a cooked breakfast made her stomach rumble, and she aggressively piled all of it onto her plate. 

“Slow down,” Esta laughed. “You’ll make yourself sick.”

“This is the first time I’ve eaten properly!” she snapped, then her eyes widened. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve all been there,” she said pushing away a strand of her blonde hair. “I gave myself a stomach ache after I finished my first meal here.”

Rey looked around at the other members of staff. They all ate slowly, but their plates were packed full of every food item available to them. “Do you not feel odd about being one of the Queen’s cases?”

Esta shoveled some egg into her mouth then swallowed hard. “You’ll learn to accept it. She’s just an elderly woman with a bleeding heart, and that bleeding heart means we are better off than before. I’m eighteen, and a few months ago I was getting ready to become one of Madame Jeloan’s working women.”

Rey’s face scrunched up. “What does that mean?”

“Oh, child.”

“I’m twenty years old, show some respect for your elders.”

Esta scoffed. “The Queen saved me from having to sell my body to men.”

Rey paused. She knew what that meant because she’d seen women do it in Jakku. Perhaps her innocence showed when she was confronted by some aspects of life, but she knew all about sex. She didn’t have to have first hand experience with it to know about it. The slaves of Jakku had sometimes been sex slaves rather than scavengers, and as much as Rey had wished to help them, she had to focus on saving herself and Chewie at the time. Well, at least she freed them when some mysterious force plunged a knife into Plutt’s beefy head. 

“So, what’s your story?”

Rey sighed. “I’m a peasant—”

Esta wiggled her fork at her. “Was.”

“Fine, was,” Rey rolled her eyes. “Before coming to Palda City, my friend and I were slaves from Jakku.”

“Jakku? The ghost desert?”

“I’ve never heard anyone call it that before,” said Rey. “When I was there it was filled with slaves, all of them were owned by a man called Plutt.”

The woman opposite them looked straight at Rey. “Did you just say Plutt?”

Rey saw the pained expression in her green eyes, and it didn’t take long for Rey to work out why. “I did.”

“I heard he died. I managed to flee before his death, but I’m glad the other slaves are free now.”

She had no recollection of the woman, but Jakku was a place where one could avoid others easily if needed. The slaves only needed to give Plutt their scavenged items at the end of the day, and the place was packed every night so Rey had little chance to get to know anyone but Chewie.

Esta nudged her arm. “You get to join the slave club.”

Rey curled her lip. “That’s a disgusting thing to say.”

“No it’s not!” Esta exclaimed. “I’m a part of the whores club.”

A Vulpine Amaran paused nearby, and Rey watched as her ginger tail swayed as she turned to regard them. “Oh, sweetie,” she placed her hands on Esta’s shoulder. “You aren’t a part of our club.”

Esta gasped and glared after the beautiful fox woman. “Don’t listen to her! We all have our own little groups.”

“No we don’t,” said the former slave opposite them. “I’m Eldie by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rey felt a headache coming on. There was too much noise around her, and she wasn’t sure how to take Esta at the moment. The girl was the closest in age, so theoretically she should have more in common with her. However, Rey was more drawn to the far corner where she would be left alone by everyone.

“Have you met Qui-Gon Jinn yet?” Eldie asked before she shovelled more food into her mouth. 

“No,” Rey pushed some of her food around her plate. “Should I have?”

“You ain’t missing much,” Esta laughed. “He’s a blind Sage.”

“Don’t talk about him like that,” said Eldie with a frown. “He’s a harmless man who has had a bad life.”

“No,” Esta pointed her fork at Eldie. “There’s something creepy about him.”

Eldie huffed loudly, then locked eyes with Rey. “I’m sorry about her, she’s only been here for a few months, so she’s still got a lot to learn.”

“Don’t talk like I’m not here, bitch.”

Rey’s eyes widened at the rude language. She’d heard words like that back at Jakku, which had usually been directed at her then followed by a slap. Rey looked properly at Esta. Perhaps she shouldn’t be quick to harshly judge the young woman. She’s probably had a terrible life thus far, and like Rey, isn’t willing to take crap from anyone.

“Anyway,” Esta clicked her tongue. “The creepy Sage is the Queen’s first case.”

Now Rey was interested in the man. “Really?”

“Yes,” Esta started to butter her toast. “He doesn’t age either — which I think is really fuckin’ weird — he looks around forty-ish, but apparently he’s way older than Queen Leia. You should watch it because he might try to touch you!”

“Don’t say it like that!” Eldie snapped.

Rey stared wide-eyed at Esta. Did the girl have problems? She could talk for the whole of Dalah if she wanted to. Something told Rey that Esta was at the centre of all the drama and gossip throughout the palace, and Rey would bet that the girl enjoyed stirring the pot. 

“She doesn’t mean inappropriately,” elaborated Eldie. “He senses things about people, which leads him to reach out and touch their faces. The man is blind, Esta, so he has to familiarise himself with people differently.”

“And I’ve never let him touch me. I don’t wish to be molested.”

“Stop saying that!” Eldie shouted. “He’s a kind hearted man.”

“I think you fancy the cranky old git,” Esta said. “He won’t be interested in a boring slave like you.”

“Nor would he be interested in a common whore!”

Esta fake gasped. “Excuse me, I am saving myself for the day the Jedi God rises from the crypts to fertilise me with a son—” Rey flinched when the smack landed on the back of Esta’s head. It triggered a barrage of images of cruel hands that had struck her down, and her grip tightened around her knife, ready to defend Esta.

“Ow! You blasted little wench—Oh, hi Michelle,” Esta smirked up at the older woman who had hit her head.

Rey glared at the brown-haired woman. There were aging lines across her face, but her bright blue eyes shadowed over her loose skin. She balanced a basket of washing on her hip with a look of thunder on her face. “How many times do I have to tell you to keep your trap shut? Leave Eldie alone and stop winding her up on purpose! Child,” a finger pointed in Rey’s direction. “Loosen your grip on that knife, I mean Esta no harm.”

“You just hit her,” said Rey with little kindness in her voice. 

“Yes, and I will continue to do so until she fixes her attitude,” Michelle narrowed her eyes at Rey, then she turned on her heel and left the kitchen. 

“Are you all right?” asked Rey.

“I’m used to it,” Esta said with a smile. “Michelle is in charge of the maids.”

“Which means she’s in charge of you,” remarked Eldie.

“No it doesn’t dumbfuck. Herald is incharge of me—”

“Esta!” Herald’s red face came storming through a nearby door. “You have been eating since you awoke, now hurry up and help me go through this morning's delivery!”

“Got to go,” she wiggled her eyebrows at Rey. “Let’s hope the prince doesn’t throw you out of the window like he did with the last attendant.”

Rey’s shoulders sagged as she watched Esta leave. 

_What the hell does that mean?_

She turned to look at Eldie, only to find the seat opposite was empty. Everyone around her started to disappear, and she felt her palms start to sweat. _It’s time to go and meet the prince_. Rey swallowed hard and got to her feet. She looked around for somebody that could help her. Queen Leia had said she would show her the way, but she hadn’t seen or heard anyone mention the Queen yet. 

However, she caught sight of a gold-plated droid walking down the long hallway. He nodded and waved at everyone he passed, and warmth consumed her heart. She found comfort with non-human species, and even though C-3PO was odd, she found that his appearance last night with the Queen had made it bearable for her.

“There you are, Miss Rey, the Queen has sent me to escort you to her. She is currently finishing off her meeting with Mister Lorenzo,” he tilted his head in greeting. “Follow me.”

Rey smiled to herself as she trailed behind the droid. She wondered if she would get to see BB-8 again. It was clear that he belonged to Ser Poe, so perhaps Chewie would see him more than her.

“Did you enjoy your room?” C-3PO awkwardly turned to look at her while they walked.

“I did,” she felt bad for lying. “It was nice to sleep alone.”

“Good, Miss Rey,” he held open the foyer door for her. “Busy day ahead.”

Rey stared at the back of his gold head as she followed him down the wide hallways. She wasn’t paying attention to where he was leading her, instead she hoped that he was taking her far away from the prince. She was terribly nervous about meeting him for the first time. What if he hated her? Rey wasn’t sure if she could stand another person hating her; she’d wasted too much of her energy fighting Plutt and the other people who’d been cruel to her in Jakku.

“Can I ask you something?”

C-3PO nodded.

“Did the prince throw someone from a window?”

“Why, yes, he did!”

Rey paused and narrowed her eyes. “Seriously? That’s it, I’m not doing this! You can’t make me do this—”

“Rey,” the soft voice of the Queen caused her to whirl around and stare at her. She was dressed in the finest yellow dress with large pearls. The smile on her face did nothing to settle her nerves. 

“Your psychotic son threw someone out of a window!”

“Refrain from badmouthing my son.”

Rey pointed an accusing finger at her. “I don’t care if you are the Goddess of Dalah, I will speak ill of anyone who thinks they can just toss someone from a window! And you! You toxic old woman, are trying to get me to fill the position that will most likely get me killed.”

She heaved for oxygen whilst glaring daggers at the unfazed Queen. “My dear, I promise that you will not be harmed. He is just a complex man with even more complex feelings.”

“Screw that!” She snapped. “I’ve got complex feelings but I don’t throw people from windows.”

“You expect me to believe you have never harmed someone who angered you.”

Rey bit her tongue. Of course, the Queen was right. She’d lashed out and harmed many people, but to her, they’d all been the bad guys. She looked down at her brown boots. 

“Now, follow me and I’ll show you where his quarters are.”

It took Rey a few more deep breaths before she trailed behind the Queen and C-3PO. There was something in the Queen’s eyes that unsettled her; it’s like she knows something that she does not, and Rey was going to discover the truth within moments. They walked for a while, and Rey took note of how far away they were from the servants’ quarters. She glanced at a few of the soldiers they passed and wondered if they would come to her aid if she felt endangered by the prince. Soon enough, they came to a stop on the second floor before a brown set of double doors. 

She swallowed nervously and looked at Queen Leia. “What do I do?”

“Knock on his door and introduce yourself,” explained the Queen. “And call him Ben.”

“Why?” Rey placed her hand on the door handle. “Shouldn’t I address him as ‘my lord’?”

“You could, but I think you may benefit from calling him by his true name.”

Rey took in the mischievous look on her face. Then opened the door and shut it behind her. She observed her shaking hands for a moment, then turned on her heel to face the long hallway. 

Suddenly, it hit her. That feeling that had caused her to stare longingly at the palace from the city. It was here. Whatever it was, was in one of these rooms somewhere. Rey didn’t like the thought, so she swallowed hard and slowly walked along the red carpet. Her heart raced in her chest and the hum of a mysterious force turned into a booming ballad. _Oh, crap._ What was happening to her? She walked past many rooms until a set of white double doors brought her to a halt. It was behind these doors. She shakingly exhaled and wiped her sweaty hands on her apron. 

Rey whispered words of encouragement to herself. She’d been in the middle of men brutally attacking one another, fighting her way through it with ease, yet it was meeting the prince — or should she say, Ben — that terrified her the most.

A bang shook the white doors and a pathetic whimper escaped her lips. She smacked her hand over her mouth to gain control of her breathing. Rey vowed to destroy what was on the other side. She hated feeling this way. Abruptly, the left door flung open to reveal the man she suspected was the prince.

And then, for a split second, the world stopped. Or perhaps she stopped breathing.

The tall, slender man towered over her and she angled her head slightly to take in his features. The lines on his skin added to the thunderous scowl on his face. By the Gods, he did not scare her, but the feeling he caused in her stomach and heart did. He wasn’t handsome — perhaps unconventionally — not in the slightest. However, her eyes looked past all of the things she saw as unappealing, and focused on the darkness of his eyes, his narrow face and wavy black hair. 

She only enjoyed profusely swearing when necessary, and this occasion called for it. ‘Fuck’ repeated over and over again in her head. He radiated danger, and Rey suddenly understood why the Queen had given her this position. Although she was mildly flattered she thought Rey capable of being tough enough to deal with such a man, she was pissed that the Queen had sent her to stand up to her son.

Rey became aware of her blurred vision. Gods, was she about to cry at the mere sight of an unhandsome man? Her chest heaved for oxygen and she took in the rest of Ben’s attire. He wore a blue chiffon undertunic that parted slightly to reveal the black hair of his chest, and the blue matched well with his black cotton trousers. 

Was she breathing? Rey had no idea if she was breathing until she took in a staggered breath that seemed to draw her attention back to his face. “Who the fuck are you?” His vulgar words snapped her out of her daze, and she immediately stood up straighter to stare at him.

Perhaps they’d just got off to the wrong start. She was yet to introduce herself, so maybe his manners would change. A part of Rey’s mind laughed at her innocence. Of course he wasn’t going to change his attitude. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to say something, but he got there first.

“A peasant?” He said with a sneer. “You must be one of my mother’s new cases. She gives you a bath and some new clothes and you think you are no longer a peasant.”

Well, she was reminded of her conversation with Esta this morning. She couldn’t help but feel protective of the staff all of a sudden. After hearing the way Esta had been saved from a life of prostitution; albeit, before she could even be employed as a working girl, Rey felt like the prince was insulting them all. Although she may not see her own case as being worth it, some of the other members of staff have clearly benefited from Queen Leia’s bleeding heart.

Immediately, Rey prepared herself for a fight. She crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the way it pushed up her breast, and gave him her best venomous look. 

“Are you mute?” he mocked. “My mother has a bleeding heart for the simpletons.”

Rey’s face fell and she watched the door slam before her. That bastard was going to pay! Not only was he insulting her, he was insulting the others who worked in the palace. How dare he speak about them that way? Rey wasn’t sure where this protective streak had come from, but it was apparent throughout her body, and she found herself slipping back into the old Rey. The Rey from Jakku.

It was time to knock him down.

The idiot hadn’t bothered to lock the door so she quietly opened it to find herself staring at his retreating back. He was near the large king-sized bed, and before she could take a moment to stare at her lavish surroundings, her feet moved on their own accord. Then, Rey took the lanky man to the hard marble floor. She recalled the look of horror on his face as he turned around only to be tackled at his waist — it brought joy to her heart to know that she had surprised him.

However, she didn’t expect the force that tore at her heart. She landed with her legs straddling his chest and her fist raised to strike the prince when everything around her paused again. He stared up at her with wild eyes, but there was something else floating within them. Lust. No one has ever looked at her with lust in their eyes nor has she looked back with the same expression. 

This man was the hum.

Prince Ben was the hum.

Rey couldn’t make the move to punch him, instead she stared at him gasping for air. He’d riled her up by degrading her, but all her anger fled her body the moment they touched. Who was this man? He couldn’t just be a prince, there was something else about him. 

Suddenly, he sat up. She fell into his lap and grabbed onto his shoulders for support. This brought them incredibly close and Rey could feel his warm breath against her face. She tried to think of something smart to say, but all she could focus on was the hum in her ears. 

It was him that had called to her from the palace. The damned prince.

His heated eyes roamed over her face, and her body came alight with an odd feeling. Was this attraction? She’d never felt this way about someone before. The men and women from Jakku had ruined that for her. And this was different to the warmth she felt around Chewie, this was more primal. 

Suddenly, his leather clad hand touched her bare thigh and she reacted by slapping him hard across the face and rushing to her feet. “How dare you?!” she screeched feeling her skin crawl from his touch. 

“What’s going on in here?” The Queen appeared in the doorway just as the prince got to his feet. Rey glared daggers at him feeling everything inside of her screaming at her to run far away from this man. The look of thunder on his face did little to settle her erratic thoughts. _He’s going to kill me._

Ben raised an accusing finger her way. “Who is this damned wench?!”

“Now, calm down,” said Leia. “She’s your new attendant.”

“Not a chance!” he spat. “She’s useless — look at her!”

Rey clenched her jaw. _Don’t hit him, don’t hit him._ She pushed a few fallen strands of hair from her face and tried to focus on the Queen. She couldn’t mess up this opportunity, especially now that Chewie was happy here.

“A peasant? Really Leia?”

Rey found herself staring at the prince in horror. Had he really just called his mother by her given name? She saw the pained look pass over Queen Leia’s face. _What a cruel, little man...someone should teach him a lesson._

“I am your mother, and most importantly, the Queen,” she held her head up high. “You will do well to remember your place, son. You will treat this kind woman with respect —”

“Kind?” his face reddened in anger as he turned to glare at Rey. “She assaulted me!”

Before she could stop herself, she said, “Is that a baby having a tantrum I hear?” 

He stormed over to her and she held out her hand to stop him from getting too close. “I will spoon your eyes out if you come any closer to me.”

“This?” He whirled around to his mother. “This is who you want to be my attendant?”

“Yes,” said Leia defiantly. “She has been trained well.”

“She’s a charity case.”

That blow hurt. Deep down Rey knew that she would always be seen that way by anyone within the upper class. Queen Leia had taken sympathy on her and Chewie, and this was the furthest she’d ever get in life. _I should be grateful for such an opportunity...so why do I feel so ashamed?_

“Go about your duties, Rey.”

She caught his eyes when he turned towards her after hearing her name. They stared at one another for a few heated seconds, then Rey walked over to the wardrobe. She heard the Queen leave and she caught sight of the prince as he stormed into the bathroom. She realised his clothes had already been pressed the night before, so she put them behind the changing screen. _I need to not think about him…getting angry all the time will only make things worse. I can learn patience...I think._

Rey heard him come out of the bathroom, so she focused her attention on making his bed. However, her body was aware that he was around, and when she heard clothes being removed behind the screen, she cast a look over her shoulder. _What am I doing?! Get a grip!_ She finished making the bed then went over to the vanity. A soft bristled brush was in a silver pot and she took it into her hands to admire it. 

A chill shot up her spine as the dark clothed man sat down on the stool. He glared at her through the mirror and she returned the favour. She was aware of his eyes all over her, and the hum returned to her ears. Whatever was happening, he could feel it too, and he clearly didn't like it. Rey realised her hands were shaking as she moved to brush his hair. The first stroke was done with held breath, and she exhaled sharply as he continued to watch her closely. She made quick work, trying her best to ignore her instincts to place a hand on his head or shoulder while she brushed his hair. _What’s wrong with me?_ She placed the brush back into the pot then swallowed hard.

Suddenly, he got to his feet and stormed from the room. She exhaled and sagged against the vanity. Then, the door was kicked open and he raced over to her. “I thought you were trained?” he hissed. “Your job is to follow me, wench!”

“I’m not a goddamn wench!” she snapped.

He blinked a few times then turned on his heel and left. Rey hurried to catch up with him, pausing for a second when PK-22 went past them carrying food. “I don’t think he’s hungry this morning,” she said politely. “I’ll do better next time to inform you in advance,” the droid bleeped in response, and Rey took off after the prince. 

She managed to catch up to him outside in the courtyard where the barracks were. She almost ran into him when he stopped abruptly. She glared at the back of his head then wiped the sweat from her forehead. They stood near the fountain where Rey had coughed up blood. The memory came flooding back and she brushed her fingers against her throat; she was aware of eyes on her and locked gazes with the prince before he turned away from her. _What’s his problem now?_

“Rey!” She was picked up in a warm embrace, and she squealed in delight. She held Chewie tight until he put her back on the ground. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m with the—” she saw the anger on Ben’s face, and it was directed at Chewie. “Problem?” Her tone was deadly.

“Not only are you a peasant but you also lay with animals.”

Rey moved to attack him, unfortunately Chewie had her by the waist and whispered calming words in her ear. But, all Rey could think about was slapping him again. _Why is he so prejudiced?_ Then, the hum started again leaving them both locked in a staring match. It was like she could feel everything he was feeling. 

“What do you want?” Ser Poe walked over with a scowl.

“I’m taking some men into the city.”

“The Queen has revoked you of those privileges,” he said with a smirk.

The pair were locked into a battle of words, and Rey watched the venomous look on the prince’s face. She wondered if he ever experienced any form of happiness. His anger seeped off him, and Rey felt it consume her. He made her want to be angry herself. He made her want to explode. Their exchange went on for a while until Rey spotted Ben’s hand twitch towards the sword at his hip. She barged into him causing him to stagger to the side.

“What the fuck?!” he screeched like a child.

Everyone in the courtyard slowly disappeared, she gave Chewie a reassuring nod and Ser Poe muttered a ‘goodluck’ under his breath, leaving them completely alone.

“Your attitude stinks.”

He towered over her, but she refused to look at him. 

“I’m the Prince of Palda City.”

“Your title means nothing to me,” she crossed her arms. “How do you expect people to respect you when you don’t offer them the same courtesy?”

“Those are some wisdomess words for a peasant,” he raised his arm and pointed in the direction of the servants’ quarters. “You are all a bunch of freaks.”

Rey finally looked up into his smouldering eyes. “Yes, and I’m proud to be one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appreciated to help me write faster :D So, quick question who do you think off this chapter is being paired up with Qui-Gon Jinn? Not many OCs yet but who are your favorites? Next chapter will feature more intense early morning staring sessions through the vanity mirror!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments :D


End file.
